Continued studies have been carried out in research to develop drugs which would significantly inhibit the development of inflammmation and relieve the pain and fever associated with it. Much of this effort has been carried out in the steroid field; however, there have been compounds developed which are non-steroidal and have included such as the alkanoic acids derived from the biphenyl ring system.
We have unexpectedly found that when a hydroxy, halo, or thio group or derivative thereof is present in the .alpha.-position of the side chain of a 6-methoxy-2-naphthylacetic acid molecule, pharmacological properties exist in the molecule which are useful for the relief and inhibition of inflammation conditions.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention are effective in the treatment of inflammation and the control of arthritic conditions associated with inflammation.
We have further found that .alpha.-hydroxy, halo and thio-2-naphthylacetic acids and their derivatives are novel.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention possess useful analgesic and antipyretic properties and are useful in the treatment of pain and fever.
We have still further found an entirely new class of antiinflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic pharmaceutical compositions which contain an .alpha.-hydroxy, halo or thio-2-naphthylacetic acid or derivative thereof as active ingredient.
We have also found a convenient method for synthesizing, these compounds.